


That New Kid Is Kinda Creepy

by rayghosts



Category: Danny Phantom, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Creepslayerz, Crossover, Gen, Phanniemay 2018 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayghosts/pseuds/rayghosts
Summary: Eli is suspicious.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	That New Kid Is Kinda Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> hi ao3!
> 
> i posted this fic on tumblr a long time ago, but it's one of the first fics i wrote and felt proud of, so i thought i'd repost it to my newly-made ao3 acc :)

Eli poked his head from behind a corner to look at the students crowding the hallway. Some of them were hanging around and chatting to each other, while other, busier students were grabbing books from their lockers and making their way to their next classes. But Eli focused only on one student: a black-haired, blue-eyed boy…well, one besides Jim. This boy was shorter than Jim ( _everyone_ besides Steve was shorter than Jim) and wore a red shirt that contrasted Jim’s blue. Eli watched as the boy made his way towards his locker, unaccompanied by anyone. Being a new kid at Arcadia High, he probably didn’t get the chance to make new friends yet…either that, or he has a dark secret that he wants to keep everyone away from. That’s what Eli was here to find out.

“Why are we stalking this kid again?” Steve asked, leaning over Eli to look at their target. Eli quickly pulled both of them back behind the corner before the boy could spot them, although a quick glance around told him he was still oblivious. Turning back to face Steve, he quickly explained, “Remember yesterday during lunch, when I tripped on your foot and spilled orange juice everywhere?”

“Geez, are you still angry about that? I already told you, I’m sorry.”

“I know, and I accept your apology. But that’s not my point! When I fell, a lot of the orange juice came onto Danny.”

“Danny?” Steve interrupted, confused.

“The new kid,” Eli clarified, and Steve’s confusion melted away to understanding. “Anyway, he got really wet when the juice spilled on him…but two minutes later, after coming out the washroom, he was completely dry! Not even a little damp! And even though he was wearing a white shirt yesterday, there wasn’t any stain on it, not like my shirt had when the juice got on it!”

He could tell from Steve’s expression that he was beginning to see the strangeness of the situation, although he was still confused. “And your point is…?”

Eli paused to take a quick glance around the corner at Danny. He seemed to have taken most of the books he needed out of his locker, but his locker was a long distance from where Eli and Steve were standing, so they probably still had plentiful time before he passed them on his way to class. Turning back to Steve, he said in a hushed whisper, “I think he might not be completely human.”

“You mean like…a shapeshifter?” Steve responded quietly, eyes wide. But then he knit his brows together and added, “Just because he dried off quickly?”

Eli knew it sounded silly to assume that your classmate was a monster just because he didn’t get stains on his shirt. After all, they had once thought Jim was a shapeshifter, too, only to find out that they had been wrong. But his guts told him that something was off about Danny, and he was determined to find out what. Besides, it’s not like his quick dry-off was the only odd thing he noticed. “That’s not the only thing,” Eli told Steve. “When the juice first spilled on him…I swear, I saw his eyes glow.”

“Glow?” Steve repeated breathlessly.

“Glow _green_ ,” Eli added.

“But if he really is a shapeshifter…shouldn’t we tell Jim? He probably has more experience with creeps than we do,” Steve suggested. But Eli shook his head.

“I want to make sure he really is a creep first,” he said. Because it would be pretty embarrassing to alert the Trollhunter to someone being a monster only to discover that he’s actually just a normal human.

“How’re you gonna do that?” Steve asked him, and Eli smiled. He pulled out a plastic cup from his bag containing a grossly-colored liquid. As he opened the lid, the smell of garlic and salt met Steve’s nose, and he quickly recognized the liquid as the anti-creep mixture Eli had once made when they thought Jim was a shapeshifter, the one that was (according to Eli) supposed to reveal a monster’s true form.

“All we need is for one of us to spill this on Danny,” he stated.

“I’ve got this,” Steve said, and before Eli could respond, he took the cup from his hands and marched over to Danny. The hallway was mostly empty now, so nobody besides Eli watched as Steve approached him. Not even bothering to act it as an accident, he spilled the mixture all over Danny’s chest.

“Dude!” Danny yelled and immediately tried to rub the liquid off his shirt using his hand. “What the heck!”

Steve blinked and stared at Danny as he noticed that nothing happened, which meant that either the mixture didn’t work or Eli was wrong in his assumption. Then, realizing that Danny was still glaring at him, he crossed his arms and said gruffly, “Maybe you should’ve seen where you’re going. Thanks a lot for spilling my drink.”

“Wha–you spilled it on me on purpose! I saw you do it!”

Eli decided to pick that time to intervene. “Sorry about that,” he said, hurrying over to Danny. “Steve can be a little mean some…times…” He trailed off as he noticed something green on Danny’s hand. His first thought was that it might be snot, but as he watched, more of the green stuff appeared, and he realized that it was coming _out of_ Danny. And, he realized with a sick stomach, the hand looked like it was _melting._ Danny must have noticed it too, because he stopped trying to rub his shirt clean and instead stared at his hand in fear. 

For a brief moment, Eli wondered if he had accidentally put acid in the mixture. But then Danny’s eyes shot towards Steve and Eli–his _glowing green_ eyes–and he asked them in a whisper, “What the hell was in that drink?” Suddenly, Eli realized that his mixture was _working_ –Danny really wasn’t a human, and it must have done something to him.

Eli stared slack-jawed at Danny, too speechless to say anything. Steve, however, was different. He pointed an accusing finger at Danny and exclaimed, “So you _are_ a monster!” 

Danny only stared at him, his eyes a glowing mixture of confusion and fear. As they watched, he flickered out of sight for a second, and Eli had to blink hard to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Then Danny turned invisible again, but this time, he didn’t flicker back. 

“Where’d he go?” Steve asked, surprised. Unsure, Eli brought up a hand to where Danny had been standing seconds ago, but his hands touched nothing. Danny was gone. Could he have teleported?

The two boys turned to look at each other, both wearing equally shocked expressions. For a while, they stood silently, neither finding anything to say. Finally, Eli broke the silence by saying, “We have to tell Jim.”


End file.
